The present invention relates to an individual spindle device for rewinding delivery bobbins into cheeses, and relates more particularly to such a device which has at least one winding head and a computer, which regulates and/or controls the operation of the winding head.
Such individual spindle devices, which can have one or also two winding heads, are independent automatic winders which are used, for example, to process bobbins with yarn remaining on them into cheeses. Such an individual spindle device has its own vacuum supply, a yarn collecting chamber and also its own machine control.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved individual spindle device of the type described above.
This objective is attained in an individual spindle device for rewinding delivery bobbins into cheeses, which basically comprises at least one winding head and a computer for controlling the operation of the winding head, by equipping the winding head with essentially the same elements and components essentially mounted in the same manner as serially arranged winding heads of a multi-station winding machine.
As a rule, winding machines have a plurality of winding heads. If the winding head of an individual spindle device is produced in the same way as the serially arranged winding heads of multi-station winding machines, a clear reduction of the production costs results.
The computer of the winding head of the individual spindle device can also be connected to a central computer via an interface and in this way can be completely controlled and regulated in the same way as a serially arranged winding head of a multi-station winding machine.
An individual spindle device in accordance with the invention can be used as an additional winding head in a multi-station winding machine, i.e. it is connected with this winding machine.
As a result, it is possible to operate the individual spindle device in an identical manner with the winding heads of the multi-station winding machines. For this reason, the cheeses produced on the individual spindle device are comparable in their parameters with the other bobbins, which has a positive effect on the total number of identical cheeses of high quality.
For example, in this manner, it is possible to rewind the rejected cheeses, which mostly occur at the start of a batch. The cheeses then remain with the machine and no extra travel or waiting times are created. After the start of a new batch, this individual spindle device can be removed again and taken to another place of use. In comparison with the use of a winding head permanently installed in a multi-station winding machine, the individual spindle device is autonomous in regard to the supply with delivery bobbins and removal of the finished cheeses.
This is of particular importance since, on the one hand, the delivery bobbins are not to be removed out of the transport circuit of the winding machine and, in the described example, are present in the form of cheeses, while the delivery bobbin circuit of the multi-station winding machine transports cops. Thus, in accordance with the invention, it is easily possible to apply different creeling devices for cops or cheeses at the winding head of the individual spindle device and to replace them later on. This possibility arises already in that the same serially arranged winding heads of multi-station winding machines can be combined, but then permanently, with different creeling devices, wherein they are always uniformly used in the multi-station winding machine.
The finished cheeses, on the other hand, are possibly defective if they are produced from cops which did not unwind correctly and were therefore thrown out. Here a mixture with the regularly produced cheeses of high quality must be prevented.
If the individual spindle device in accordance with the invention is set up independently of a multi-station winding machine, it can be connected to a switchgear cabinet which, besides the electrical supply, contains a computer which corresponds to the central computer of the multi-station winding machine. In this way it is also possible to produce cheeses which correspond to those produced on a multi-station winding machine. By means of this, it is possible, inter alia, to determine reproducible parameters, for example for a fresh batch, without the setting of the entire multi-station winding machine with the resultant larger reject quota being necessary for this.
A separate vacuum generator is not very expensive. Also, connections, possibly to other vacuum systems, are not always available in the required form.
The attachment of the individual spindle device to a running gear assures its mobility.
Further characteristics and advantages of the invention will be understood from the following detailed disclosure of preferred embodiments described with reference to the attached drawings.